Nightfull Wish
by Makujita
Summary: Fran, aburrido de su vida, conoce a una hermosa chica de la gran aristrocracia mientras trabajaba como guardián en la fiesta de los Vongola y empezó a sentir algo diferente al vacio que sentía siempre en su corazón...


**Fran: Nightfull Wish**

Ahí estaba Fran, metido de lleno en una fiesta en la mansión Vongola, llena de personas de alta clase y él, simplemente, estaba ahí, vigilando la fiesta por orden de Xanxus, ya que el décimo Vongola asignó a Varia la misión de vigilar que no haya ningún tipo de percance dentro de la misma. El ilusionista de Varia bostezaba sonoramente ya que no tenía nada interesante que hacer hasta que ve un pañuelo de tela, con estampas de rosas amarillas, tirado en el suelo. En medio de la confusión, Fran ve a una chica de cabellos cortos y rubios que llegaban hasta su hombro y ojos verde escarlata, que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de fiesta escotado, pero que resaltaba las facciones gráciles e inocentes de la joven…Aquella chica buscaba algo preocupada y Fran decidió acercarse con él pañuelo.

-Fran: Oye, ¿perdiste esto?

-Anna: ¡Oh, mi pañuelo!, ¡muchas gracias!, mi nombre es Anna, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Aquella chica se dirigía a Fran con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y con una mirada llena de inocencia que hizo que el propio ilusionista se sonrojara por primera vez en su vida.

-Fran: Mi nombre…es Fran…

-Anna: ¿Fran? , bueno, encantada de conocerte, Fran.

Le dijo Anna con aquella sonrisa que hacía enrojecer al pobre chico, cada palabra, cada gesto, se convertía en una especie de sensación extraña que afectaba a su estómago, sentía ahí un cosquilleo, no sabía que era exactamente, pero…aunque lo supiera, negaría el hecho de tener esa "enfermedad" solo por conocer a una hermosa muchacha en una sola noche. Después de un rato, las luces se apagaron y aquella chica se sujetó a Fran muy asustada.

-Fran: ¿Qué…qué te ocurre…?

-Anna: Es que…me da miedo la oscuridad…

Aquella chica temblaba de miedo, casi a punto de chillar de horror y de llorar. Fran no sabía si hacerlo, pero, se llevó a Anna a un lugar alejado y la abrazo con algo de ternura, haciendo que el miedo de la joven disminuyera un poco y, de pronto, levanta su barbilla para que mirara hacia su rostro.

-Fran: Anna, céntrate solo en mi, olvidate de toda la oscuridad que nos rodea, ¿de acuerdo?, sé que puede no gustarte, pero es mejor esto que nada…

Fran acarició los labios de la muchacha con los dedos de la mano que sostenía el rostro de ella y va acercando el suyo hasta depositar un beso en sus labios que iba haciéndose un poco más intenso cada vez, dejándola poco a poco sin respiración. Nunca, en su vida, había disfrutado del calor de una mujer como ella y estaba deseoso de más…Por ello, la coge en volandas y la lleva a una de las habitaciones de la mansión Vongola, cuando llegan, cierra la puerta con llave y se quita el gorro de rana para guardarla y lo deja junto al tocador del cuarto.

-Fran: Anna, no puedo reprimir en mi pecho lo que siento por ti…

Fran atrapa a la chica en un rincón con sus brazos y la obliga a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Fran: …te amo, Anna.

Anna se sonroja y es ella quien le da un dulce beso en sus labios, el cual él responde gustosamente mientras una de sus manos agarraba su espalda y otra su cintura, atrapándola en un cálido abrazo. Poco a poco, Fran notaba como ese calor se intensificaba y deposita a Anna sobre aquella gran cama que había en el cuarto, viendo el sonrojo de las mejillas de la joven, Fran apenas podía contener su apetito, sin embargo, al contrario que Belphegor, no la tocaría ni se sobrepasaría con ella sin su consentimiento.

-Fran: Anna, yo…

-Anna: Sé en que piensas, Fran, yo digo que sí, pero…sé gentil conmigo…es que…será mi primera vez…

Fran le asiente a su amante dándole una cálida y suave caricia en su mejilla derecha para luego depositar un beso en su frente. Él no dudaría, le hará sentir todo el cariño que siente por ella hasta la última fibra de su ser…

Besos, caricias, abrazos, pasión…aquella noche envolvía a los amantes en su suave manto, siendo cómplice de aquella escena que vivieron los dos jóvenes hasta quedar completamente rendidos por el cansancio, durmiendo juntos, pegados el uno al otro en un abrazo lleno de afecto…

A la mañana siguiente, Fran tenía que marcharse inmediatamente de la mansión, ya que Xanxus le necesitaba para una misión, pero…le dolía mucho tener que abandonar a su amada, así que le deposita un suave beso en los labios y le deja una rosa con un mensaje de disculpas y con algo de esperanza para que, un día de estos se pudieran volver a ver.

FIN

Este es mi primer one-shot no perver que he hecho XD Bueno, comenten y si desean que les dedique un One-shot con algún personaje de Katekyo Hitman, ponedlo en un MP o en el comentario que me enviéis ^^.


End file.
